


We Looked Like Giants

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Impala sex, You can decide what season it belongs in, a touch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: “I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Cas started, his fingers brushing against Dean’s where they rested on metal.Dean snorted and turned to rest his hip against the hood as he studied his friend’s face in the moonlight. He tried to hold on to his irritation from earlier but it was hard when Cas was so close and dammit, Dean was tired. Tired of fighting against the way want and self-loathing churned in his gut. Tired of pretending like he didn’t want to sink his fingers in that messy hair and just take.“But I assume we’re going to.” Dean ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. “Fine. I don’t understand why everyone can’t get over this. It was a hunt, sometimes hunts go wrong. We never know if we are going to come back home or not. It’s happened a hundred times, what does it matter?”“Because you matter Dean,” Cas growled as he fist his hands in the front of Dean’s flannel and pulled, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.





	We Looked Like Giants

_“We looked like giants, in the back of my grey subcompact_

_Struggling to make contact as the other slept inside_

_And together there in a shroud of frost, the mountain air._

_Began to pass through every pane of weathered glass_

_And I held you closer than anyone would ever get.”_

_-We Looked Like Giants, Deathcab For Cutie_

 

xxx

 

Dean slumped down onto the couch, wincing at the twinge of pain from his sore muscles. Castiel had healed his cracked ribs, shattered nose, and broken leg but there wasn’t enough mojo in the world to erase the ache he felt from the bruises that had once littered his skin.

“Damn idjit,” Bobby growled, shutting the freezer with a slam. Ice dropping into his glass clattered loudly in the tense silence.

“Wanna pour me one while you’re at it?” Dean winced at the glare the older hunter sent his way in response. “Okay, no it is.”

Sam dropped into the chair across from him with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair as he shot Dean a ‘look’. Castiel hovered nearby, tension and anger rolling off him in waves as he shifted anxiously from foot to foot. If Dean didn’t know better, he would probably find the Angel’s stance intimidating.

“Well this is uncomfortable,” Deam grumbled, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. If looks could kill, Dean would have been dead three times over as all eyes snapped to him.

“You’re really going to just sit there like nothing happened?” Sam asked, taking the glass of whiskey Bobby passed him.

“Stop giving me that pissy bitch face Sammy,” Dean huffed. “It was a hunt, accidents happen sometimes okay?”

"No, not okay!” Sam stood, angrily pacing across the room towards the fireplace. “If you had just held back for another hour or two maybe we would have known what we were getting ourselves into! You’ve been acting more and more erratic lately and it’s going to get you killed.”

“We knew it was a vamp going in,” Dead mumbled.

“Yeah, we thought it was _a_ vamp, just one,” Sam replied, his voice raising in frustration. “With a little more recon we may have known that we were up against a whole nest! There were almost twenty of those neck biters! Oh and how can I forget the best part, you running in there alone!”

Leaning on the edge of his desk, Bobby glowered at the Hunter on his couch. “You think you’re damn near invincible boy. Maybe you forgot but Gordon got turned into a vamp. Sure he was a dick, but he was a damn good hunter too.”

Irritation swept through Dean, his green eyes turning hard as he thought back to this morning. “They had kids Bobby! You didn’t have to watch as they unloaded a bus full of terrified second graders and lined them up in the warehouse like a fucking all you can eat buffet.” The sound of the children’s screams echoed in his mind, their terrified faces permanently scarring him. Yeah, he was going to be adding that to his list of recurring nightmares.

Cas made a soft noise at the notion but his hard gaze never waivered. “You were just supposed to be scouting the place out.” The Angel’s voice was barely above a whisper, his tone cold and having more of an effect on Dean than he cared to admit. “All you had to do was call us in first.”

“Look guys,” Dean started, raising his hands in surrender as he stood. “I’m a little tired so maybe we can finish the lecture tomorrow okay?”

Bobby glowered at him from below the brim of his ball cap. “Good for nothing, ungrateful idjit with less damn sense-,” he grumbled as he turned and shuffled off to his room.

“Dean-,” Sam started, watching as his brother made his way to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

With a frustrated sigh, Dean popped the cap off his bottle. “Sam, just stop okay? I’m done with the chick flick moments for the night.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply before thinking better of it and closing it with a click of his teeth. The muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched it before he turned and stormed off, boots thudding against the stairs.

Turning to lean back against the edge of the kitchen counter, Dean took a long pull of his beer. He could feel Castiel’s presence, see his shadow lingering in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

“Dean-,”

“Great, you’ve got more to say too.” Dean shook his head and pushed off the counter. “I don’t want to hear it Cas.”

Their shoulders brushed, flannel against canvas, as Dean pushed past his friend and out the door leading to the salvage yard. As he stomped down the stairs leading up to the front porch and out into the wreck of cars the frigid night air cut through his shirt, chilling the frustrated heat that was still singing through his veins. He glanced up at the sky, the stars at Bobby’s house always caught him off guard. There was something about it that made him feel like if he was just a little taller he could reach up and pluck one from the sky.

Dean set his nearly empty beer bottle down on the roof of the Impala before moving to lean against the hood and kicking one leg over the other. He took a deep breath as he heard the front door click shut and soft feet crunching over gravel. The hunter’s stomach churned, he knew the sound of those footsteps anywhere. Hed dreamed of the whisper of a trench coat fluttering in the wind as the other man walked. Had memorized the way the other man took a small, sharp inhale of breath while trying to decide what next to say.

“ _Dean_.” The Angel’s voice was rough, like whiskey and gravel when he finally spoke. The way the other man whispered his name, as though it was important, something to be cherished, never failed to send shivers up Dean’s spine.

“Cas, buddy,” Dean started, letting his neck arch back so he could try to find the North Star. “Can we not do this right now?”

Heat radiated off the shorter man as he crowded in close, their shoulders touching as he leaned back against the Impala next to him. So close, they were always too close.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Cas started, his fingers brushing against Dean’s where they rested on metal.

Dean snorted and turned to rest his hip against the hood as he studied his friend’s face in the moonlight. He tried to hold on to his irritation from earlier but it was hard when Cas was so close and dammit, Dean was _tired_. Tired of fighting against the way want and self-loathing churned in his gut. Tired of pretending like he didn’t want to sink his fingers in that messy hair and just take.

“But I assume we’re going to.” Dean ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. “Fine. I don’t understand why everyone can’t get over this. It was a hunt, sometimes hunts go wrong. We never know if we are going to come back home or not. It’s happened a hundred times, what does it matter?”

Cas turned as well, stepping forward until they were mere inches apart, head tilted to the side as he studied Dean for a moment. A soft yellow street lamp behind him made the Angel appear to glow with intensity. If Dean didn’t know better he would have sworn he saw an electric white-blue flicker of the other man’s grace spark in his eyes.

“Because _you_ matter Dean,” Cas growled as he fist his hands in the front of Dean’s flannel and pulled, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

It took a moment for Dean’s brain to get on board with what was happening but once it did he closed the last few inches between them until they were pressed together from head to toe, taking Castiel’s face in both callused hands. The feel of the Angel’s chapped lips sliding against his was better than Dean had ever imagined, and if he was honest, he had imagined it quite a bit.

Dean could feel the rumble of a groan against his skin as he traced Cas’ lower lip with his tongue. The sound made Dean’s stomach clench and sent a flood of arousal further south. Releasing his shirt, Castiel cupped the hunter’s neck with his left hand while his other hand slid down Dean’s chest to rest on his hip. Deft fingers trailed along denim, brushing against the soft skin above it.

With a tug on Dean’s belt, Cas slowly walked them backwards around to the side of the car as he licked and kissed along Dean’s jaw. It was far from graceful, their feet tangling as they walked, too caught up in each other to care.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, his head rolling to the side as the Angel gently nipped his ear.

“Mmm,” Castiel rumbled as he flipped them around, crowding Dean up against the back door. Pressing one last kiss to the side of Dean’s neck, Cas caught his lips again. This time the kiss was more tender, soft even.

Dean groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the other man’s hips rolled against his. His cock was aching, desperate for some sort of friction when Castiel’s erection brushed against his. It was too much and not enough. His hips tried to buck forward but Castiel’s hands kept him pinned to the side of the car, preventing him from seeking the friction he so desperately wanted. The other man rolled his hips again and Dean swore he saw stars. Part of him couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he was actually here with Cas. With _his_ Angel.

Slipping his hands beneath the heavy fabric of the Angel’s trench coat, Dean pulled at the shirt still tucked into his trousers. Finally, it was free, leaving Dean to slip one hand to the small of Cas’ back while cupping his ass with the other. The touch of skin on skin seemed to catch Cas off guard, his hips stuttering forward with a soft gasp.

“Cas,” Dean started, brushing his lips across the stubble on Castiel’s jaw. “I need-.”

“I know Dean,” Cas whispered, his deep voice sounding completely wrecked. “I’ve got you.” As usual the Angel seemed to read his mind, pulling Dean away from the door just enough to fumble for the handle.

The hunter caught on quick and pulled the door open before flipping their positions. “Lay down,” he said, pushing Castiel back towards the open bench.

In the low light Castiel’s normally ocean blue eyes were almost completely black, pupils blown wide with lust. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip as he moved to get inside the Impala and damn, Dean couldn’t help but lean back in to chase that tongue with his own. They fell backward, Dean throwing out his arms as he tried to catch himself before he landed completely on the other man.

Both men let out a soft groan as Dean gave an experimental roll of his hips. Castiel’s trench coat draped over the seat and his shirt was rucked up, exposing a sliver of skin. His normally crooked tie was tossed over his shoulder and he looked utterly _sinful_ as he looked up at Dean.

Sitting back on his heels, Dean took his time running his palms up the other man’s thighs. He let his thumbs brush against the side of Castiel’s erection, eliciting a soft whine as he moved up to explore the hard planes of the Angel’s stomach and chest.

“Look at you down there,” Dean murmured as he watched Cas squirm, ignoring the desperate ache in his jeans.

“Dean-,” Cas huffed, his hips shifting against the seat. Blue eyes fluttered shut as Cas palmed his own dick and _fuck,_ Dean was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more appealing. “Are you just going to sit there all night watch?”

Wasn’t that a thought? The Hunter’s cock gave a twitch at the idea of Cas, spread naked across the leather seats with a hand wrapped around himself, stroking his leaking cock as Dean watched. That was an idea for another time though. Now, Dean needed to get his hands on his Angel, feel the other man fall apart under his touch.

Unable to tear his gaze away, Dean watched Cas lazily palming himself as he fumbled with his own belt. Biting back a soft growl, Dean cursed the strip of leather. He felt like a teenager again as his hands clumsily pulled his belt free before moving to thumb open his jeans. Below him, Cas followed suit, long nimble fingers easily flicking open his own belt and pulling down the zip on his trousers.

Dean’s thoughts stuttered, his brain seeming to freeze as he stared down at the man below him. Cas had shimmied his pants down just enough to pull his cock out and _fuck_ if that wasn’t the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen. He was long and thick, the flushed skin dark in contrast where it lay, leaking precome against the pale skin of Castiel’s stomach. Biting back a whimper, Dean watched as the Angel ran a thumb over the slit, swiping a bead of precome that had gathered.

“Dean,” Cas grunted, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily before staring up at Dean with a familiar intensity that made Dean’s stomach clench. “Would you touch me already?”

“Fuck,” Dean huffed before bracing a hand against the door and leaning in to capture soft lips in a bruising kiss.

Castiel’s hands flew to Dean’s hips, pushing his open jeans and boxers down until Cas could knead the bare flesh of his ass. Dean gasped into his Angel’s mouth as their erections, finally, fucking _finally_ , slotted together. Cas gave a small jerk of his hips, his head pushing back against the seat with a groan.

Breaking their kiss, Dean reached down to take them both in hand. His hips stuttered forward as he gave a twist of his wrist. The friction between them was almost too much but at the same time, not enough.

“Cas, shit,” Dean groaned, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s.

Cas’ fingers tightened, ten points of pressure against Dean’s skin, his face screwed up in pleasure. “Please, Dean I’m-.”

“I know baby, I got you,” Dean panted, his breath hot against Castiel’s mouth.  “I’m gonna take real good care of you Cas.”

Stroking faster, Dean rubbed his thumb across the heads of their cocks with every upstroke. Below him, Cas was making soft keening noises that were driving Dean insane; driving him to the edge and threatening to push him over. Nipping at Castiel’s kiss swollen bottom lip, Dean tried to ignore the way his stomach tightened in warning and the way his legs began to shake. Christ he was close but wanted Cas to come first.

“So beautiful Cas,” he mumbled, nosing along the Angel’s jaw. “I want you to come for me, can you do that baby?”

Castiel bit back a whine, his grip on Dean’s hips tightening. Yeah Dean was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow and hell, he couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait to walk around with Cas’ mark on him, a constant reminder of what they had done.

“Come on Cas,” Dean groaned, his own hips stuttering forward.

With a strangled “ _Dean!”_ Castiel’s hips snapped up, his back bowing off the seat as he came. His cock pulsed against Deans, thick ribbons of come coating Dean’s hand and splattering over his shirt.

The feeling of his hand, slick with the other man’s release, was enough to send Dean tumbling over the edge. “Cas, _ah fuck_ ,” Dean groaned, burying his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck as he came. “Love you so much.”

Cas stilled beneath him, his blue eyes wide when Dean pulled back to look at him. Slowly, his brain sluggish from honestly the best orgasm he could remember having, Dean realized what he had just confessed. He felt his face heat up, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I, uh-.”

“Did you mean it?” Castiel’s question was so soft Dean almost couldn’t hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

Leaning back onto his feet, Dean rubbed his neck with his clean hand. Cat was already out of the bag, no point in hiding it now. “Yeah Cas, I did- I do.”

A lazy smile pulled at the Angel’s lips as he reached up to fist a hand in the front of Dean’s t-shirt. He pulled the hunter back down, tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Dean’s neck before brushing their lips together. “I love you too Dean.”

Green eyes met blue in the dim light of the car. “Say it again.”

The corners of Castiel’s eyes crinkled as he grinned up at his lover. “I. Love. You. Dean. Winchester,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Dean felt almost giddy, the sensation feeling a little foreign. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way, had felt this happy and complete. His eyes prickled and Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to will the tears away. He wasn’t going to cry over a damn love confession like a teenage girl dammit, he wasn’t. “I love you too Cas.”

A comfortable silence fell over the inside of the Impala, each man content to just bask in the moment a few seconds longer as they kissed lazily. Finally, the chilly night air against his sweaty skin became too much, sending a shiver up Dean’s spine.

“We should probably get inside and clean up before we freeze,” Dean said, pulling back and moving to refasten his jeans. “I think that shirt might be ruined though.”

Castiel looked down at the front of his shirt, white fabric stained with puddles of semen. “I think next time it would be prudent to do this without a shirt on.”

Dean raised a brow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Oh yeah, next time?”

The Angel smirked back up at him, his eyes glinting mischievously in the low light. “I’ve waited years for this Dean, yes, there will be a next time. Soon.”

Dean bit back a groan, his dick giving a half hearted twitch at the thought. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! And there you have it, my first ever Supernatural fic! What can I say, the second I heard this song I knew I had to write it.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read, any constructive criticism would be very welcome!


End file.
